Encontros
by SarahLdavis
Summary: Victoria anda incorporando verdadeiramente uma Bitch, mas existe uma razão para tal comportamento. A verdade esta ainda mais proxima de Brooke.


**ENCONTROS**

**"Nessa vida não escolhemos quem chega, quem vai, quando, onde ou o porque.**

**Mas podemos escolher fazer a diferença na vida de cada pessoa que passa por nós.**

**Nos encontros da vida, encontramos amor, encontramos esperanças.**

**Nos encontros da vida encontramos vida!"**

Brooke estava enfurecida com toda situação.

Dessa vez o descasso de Victoria com a COB era imperdoável.

Desde que sua mãe conhecera a nova gerente de marketing da empresa a convivência das duas se tornara impossível.

Noitadas, drinks diversos e homens, essa era basicamente a meta da...

-Bitchtoria! Hahahaha, sua mãe esta levando o apelido a sério Brooke, aliás agora vejo a quem você puxou..

-Haley!

Haley sempre estava ali, ao lado de Brooke, com um ótimo conselho, mas sempre que podia tentava amenizar a situação com seu lado cômico nada engraçado, a não ser pra ela mesma.

-Se ela quer se comportar como uma vadia, eu não me importo, mas comprometer nossa empresa, minha empresa, eu nunca vou aceitar.

-Eu sei. E você não deve. Tenha uma conversa séria com ela, deixe bem claro o que você pensa... e quais serão as consequencias caso ela não a escute.

-Vem cá Brooke Davis, Haley a envolveu em um aconchegante abraço, você já enquadrou a sua mãe uma vez, e eu odeio reconhecer mas a Victoria mudou muito por você, e talvez bem lá no fundo ela seja uma boa pessoa...

Haley esperou a reação de Brooke que deu um sorriso de canto de boca, e acenou para que Grubs trouxesse outra taça de vinho.

-O que foi? Um pouco demais?

-Completamente demais!Mas ela não se referia ao comentario da amiga. Olha a razão de tuuuuudo isso, disse apontando para a coleção de taças, chegando nesse momento.

Nada havia preparado Haley para a cena que observaria.

Victoria Davis, num microvestido preto, com decote até o umbigo, maquiagem carregada e pose de uma leoa que analisa o campo de caça.

Ao lado da louca senhora, Amy, a garota que Brooke mencionara, igualmente chamativa e poderosa.

-Quando foi que a selva invadiu o Trick? Brooke esbravejava...

-Brooke deixa prá lá, fica na sua, e se diverte garota...

-Tenta se divertir com aquilo!

-Eu consigo! Ela é gostosa!

-Grubs! Brooke subiu sua voz 2 oitavas, você caiu para o posto de pior bartender conselheiro do mundo.

Ele apenas sorriu como quem leva na brincadeira, e se apressou em montar dois martinis.

-Olha quem esta aqui! Victoria pegou as taças, repassando uma para Amy. A garota menos divertida de Tree Hill.

-Olá pra você também Victoria! Amy...

-Brooke, eu sei que você esta chatiada, Amy se adiantou, e tem todo direito de estar, mas a culpa foi toda minha, essa semana que passamos fora, eu juro que vou compensar por mim e pela sua mãe...

-Eu não quero desculpas Amy, eu quero poder sair com meus amigos sem ter que me preocupar se o serviço ao qual eu pago vocês pra ser feito, vai ser feito

-Brooke...

-Amy, não! Victoria a interrompeu revirando os olhos, você já explicou tudo e pediu desculpas, se a senhorita perfeitinha não quer aceitar não é problema nosso.

-VDavis!

Brooke não pode deixar de notar a troca de olhares entre Amy e sua mãe, de uma maneira tão intensa e completa que a deixou enfurecida, ou seria enciumada?

-Vamos Amy, vamos dançar...

As duas invadiram a pista de dança, mas apenas Victoria parecia se divertir, Amy não conseguia esconder o desconforto e preocupação.

-Brooke, vá para casa, e deixe esses problemas para amanhã

-Bem que eu queria Haley, mas não dá. Alguma coisa nessa historia esta me incomodando.

-Promete que vai ficar bem?! Porque eu tenho mesmo que ir. Preciso dar uma olhada na Quinn e no Clay

-Claro Haley, e como eles estão? Capturaram a psicopata, a tal Kate?

-Não, mas ainda não quero que a Quinn saiba, não quero ela se preocupando com isso, já é muito, tudo o que eles passaram..

-Bom nos vemos amanhã então, e se você não estiver mais tranquila, vamos dar um jeito nessa situação, ok.

-Obrigada.

Brooke se concentrou em sua taça de vinho enquanto Haley ia embora. Arriscou espiar as duas leoas que dominavam a pista, mas nem Victoria nem Amy estavam mais lá.

"Aposto que as duas já encoram homens para devorar. Ew, eu não vou pensar na minha mãe fazendo...ew para com isso B Davis!"

-Grubs! Mais uma por favor!

Haley estava de saida quando sua bexiga de gravida soou o alarme, mas uma conversa no banheiro a fez estagnar na porta.

-Eu não quero mais mentir para a Brooke. Eu não posso mais fazer isso Victoria, Amy esbravejava em meio ao choro.

-Nós temos que mentir! É a única maneira disso dar certo. A Brooke tem que pensar que os furos no orçamento é consequência da nossa negligência, ela não pode saber que pegamos esse dinheiro, porque senão ela vai investigar até descobrir a verdade sobre...

-Sobre mim! Amy completou. Pois um dia ela vai ter que saber... Ai meu Deus de novo não...

As vozes foram então substituidas pelo barulho de vomito. Haley espreitou por uma fresta.

Amy vomitava e Victoria a auxiliava. Nem parecia a velha Bitchtoria...

"Central de Ajuda Haley James Scott entra em ação"

Brooke não havia entendido nada, mas seguia para o banheiro como Haley dissera na confusa ligação.

-Haley! Eu não estou com humor para brincadeirinhas, e...

Brooke entrou no banheiro e se sentiu ainda mais confusa.

A cena era bizarra, nojenta, mas ela sentiu uma enorme vontade de ser a garota na beira do vaso, colocando pra fora tudo aquilo que bebeu.

Queria ter sua mãe para a apoiar nesses e em outros momentos como agora Victoria fazia com Amy.

-Amy! O que esta acontecendo?

-Brooke. Por favor não é a hora, decretou Victoria

-Eu só quero ajudar e...

-Você ajuda nos deixando em paz!

-Tudo bem, eu tentei...

Brooke sacudia a porta, rodando a maçaneta, mas ela não abria..

-Ótimo! Agora estamos presas aqui.

Victoria apenas acenou com impaciência.

Brooke se encostou na pia enquanto observava. Ela definitivamente estava enciumada, mas não admitiria nem sob tortura.

-Você nunca me ajudou depois de um porre, ela deixou escapar, você nunca me tratou como amiga, como filha...

Victoria se levantou erguendo Amy junto. A sentou em umas caixas que havia ali.

-Eu não fui uma mãe pra você e eu sinto muito por isso, você sabe que é verdade. Mas eu não posso mudar o passado Brooke, bem que eu gostaria...

-Sei bem o que você gostaria de mudar, Amy interveio se preparando para tentar sair dali.

-Amy não foi isso que eu quis dizer, me desculpe...

-Será que uma das duas pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo, Brooke disse se alterando

-Conta você ou conto eu Victoria, você decide!

Victoria relutou, argumentou algumas palavras pela metade...

-Amy é minha filha!

Brooke não podia acreditar nessas palavras, ela estava completamente aturdida.

-Brooke, Amy é sua meia-irmã!

-Como pode ser? Brooke sentia as lagrimas caindo ao questionar

-Han! Você se lembra do rapaz por quem me apaixonei? Aquele que eu te contei... Antes do meu casamento com seu pai, eu me encontrei com o Otavio pela última vez, um momento de fraqueza...

-Que teve como resultado a filha bastarda, você sabe bem como acaba isso, não é mesmo Brooke. Mais uma vez Amy concluiu por Victoria.

-Mas eu não entendo, eu, espera, como vocês descobriram, quando?

- Há 6 meses...

-6 meses Victoria, 6 meses? Desde que te contratei Amy. Como vocês puderam?

-Filha eu sinto muito, eu não queria que as coisas acontecessem assim, mas eu não estava pensando direito, e ainda não estou...eu, eu só posso focar na Amy no momento...

-Ótimo, então vai brincar de ser mãe com seu novo brinquedinho, mas nunca mais me procure

-Brooke, por favor.

-Não Victoria. Isso acabou.

-Eu tenho leucemia Brooke!

Brooke se virou assustada com a repentina revelação.

-Eu estou morrendo, foi assim que descobri que minha "mãe" não era minha mãe biológica. E meu pai finalmente me contou tudo sobre a Victoria.

Brooke tentava impedir as lágrimas, enquanto assimilava todas as informações.

-Tudo o que a sua mãe tem feito por mim...

-Você vai se referir as bebedeiras ou aos homens?

Victoria revirou os olhos, mas não falou nada

-Um pouquinho de diversão não mata niguem Brooke, e afinal nós somos jovens, você, eu, nossa mãe...

-As fugas de semana, eram para fazer a quimioterapia, finalmente Victoria despertou para a conversa, eu também retirei dinheiro da empresa para pagar o tratamento e os melhores médicos...

-Em algum momento vocês pensaram em me contar a verdade e me permitir ajudar?

Victoria se deixou desabar em lágrimas.

Brooke nunca a vira daquela maneira.

Ela mesma não se reconhecia, ela estava tão furiosa, mas finalmente tudo o que vinha acontecendo fazia sentido. Mas esse sentido confundiu ainda mais a situação.

-Eu já vivo com a culpa de não ser a mãe que você merece Brooke, eu não vou aguentar ter nas mãos a morte de Amy, ela soluçava, eu vou enteder se você nos demitir, mas eu peço que não o faça, nós precisamos desse dinheiro...

Silêncio. Um silêncio pesado pairou sobre o lugar.

-Você sabe que eu não seria capaz, eu não quero demitir vocês, não quero me afastar de vocês. Entenda! Eu só quero fazer parte da sua vida Victoria, e a Amy faz parte dela agora, então faz parte da minha vida também. Não me deixem de fora...

-Nós não deixaremos Brooke Davis! Amy se adiantou com um lindo sorriso.

Você é minha irmã caçula, e eu não pretendo de deixar em paz tão cedo.

As duas se abraçaram, e Brooke finalmente se encontrou, a verdadeira Brooke Davis, bondosa, amável e parte de uma família, que não era dessa vez composta por seus amigos, mas realmente sua família..

-Vem aqui, V Davis, mãe! Sem você a família não fica completa.

Victoria se aproximou abraçando suas filhas.

Como ela queria ser melhor para elas e por elas.

-Eu vou fazer o teste para ver se somos compatíveis para doação de medula, Brooke acrescentou sem se soltar do abraço

-Agora eu sei que eu vou ficar bem. Não importa o que aconteça.

-Nós vamos ficar. Eu não sei como, mas eu vou fazer vocês ficarem bem minhas filhas...

Minhas filhas...


End file.
